hidden_crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Gem Homeworld
The Mystic Gem Homeworld another Homeworld that consists of Red Diamond, Purple Diamond, Teal Diamond, and Rainbow Diamond as the diamond leaders. They rule over their Homeworld and its colonies. Description & Influence Overview The Mystic Gem Homeworld has rules very similar to that of The Great Diamond Authority. They have been known to have more freedom that "no other Homeworld has". Loyalty Like The Great Diamond Authority, most Gems are very loyal and legitimately believe that the Diamonds are the most elite beings to ever exist. Some members are passionate and enthusiastic about working for a Diamond. Appropriate/Expected Behaviours The expected behaviours of gems vary from the Diamond they serve. All gems are expected to call the Diamond a Gem serves "my Diamond" and to salute a Diamond. Gems serving Red Diamond are expected to give her many gracious titles before speaking with her. Gems serving Purple or Teal Diamond expected to give at least one title before speaking with them. Gems serving Rainbow Diamond aren't expected to give titles before talking with her. Symbols The symbol of the Mystic Gem Homeworld appears on many Gem structures. The symbol consists of four diamond shapes: Red (top), Purple (left), Teal (right), and Rainbow (bottom). History Thousands of Years ago. Rainbow Diamond and Purple Diamond discovered a poster from the Faux Authority from a group of Apatites that were attack that Faux Authority was going to war with The Great Diamond Authority. Purple Diamond responded by saying that "her kingdom was perfect the way it is and has freedoms no other Homeworld has" but that her kingdom was in between the route that Faux Authority and the Great Diamond Authority was using to go to war. She stated that she will not attack unless her kingdom is provoked. Rainbow Diamond recalled that this was an excellent idea and that Purple Diamond was smart. Members Red Diamond Red Diamond is the leader of the Mystic Gem Homeworld. She is described as quite rude but powerful. Subordinates * Red Zircon * Cranberry Pearl * Peridot (Naval Gem) Purple Diamond Purple Diamond is one of the Diamond leaders. Her personality is described as a mix between Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's personalities. Subordinates * Lilac Sapphire * Vladimirite * Purple Pearl * Purple Zircon * Purple Zircon's Pearl * Purpurite * Purpurite (Chest Gem) * Sphene's Pearl * Sphene (Dress Gem) * Taaffeite * Mojave Turquoise * Pezzottaite * Tanzanite Past Subordinates * Violet Calcite Teal Diamond Teal Diamond is one of the Diamond leaders. She is sweet and caring, she refuses to shatter a gem or participate in war. Subordinates * Teal Zircon * Volobyerite * Aqua Aura (Chest Gem) * Aurichalcite Rainbow Diamond Rainbow Diamond is one of the Diamond leaders. She lets her gems have freedom and lets them even perma-fuse. She is also quite adventurous. Subordinates * Abalone Pearl * Titanium Quartz * Titanium Quartz (Left Hand Gem) * Bicolour Beryl ** Bazzite ** Macaw Beryl * Nacre (Chest Gem) ** Abalone Pearl (Chest Gem) Transportation The Mystic Gem Homeworld use similar transportation methods to the Great Diamond Authority's like these. Category:A to Z Category:Groups